Sunday Afternoons
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss Fluff and Smut. Making love to The Beatles.


**DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing belonging to Criminal Minds or The Beatles.**

**A/N:**** I wanted to try another smut. I KNOW that this would never happen on the show (someone left me a flame saying that.) but it's fan fiction so I'm just having some mindless fun.**

Hotch sat alone letting the music flood through out the entire room. If his team saw him now they would have laughed or double checked to make sure it was their boss. Aaron Hotchner rarely let loose and wore anything other than a perfectly pressed suit. At that moment however he was barefoot wearing a pair of jeans and a simple button up shirt that wasn't tucked in for a change. The lyrics of Let it Be washed over him and he closed his eyes just enjoying the tranquility of it all. He loved Sunday afternoons. He had loved them ever since he could remember. A lazy smile spread across his face when he felt her hands clasp on his shoulders and began kneading in a rhythmic motion.

"If we were back in college I probably would have Magical Mystery Tour playing right now." She quipped giving his shoulders one last tight squeeze.

Hotch laughed and lightly yanked her arm causing her to fall over the back of the couch into his arms. "So we were experimental in college were we?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I really would." He said in a serious voice.

Emily reached for a pillow and whacked him with it. "A lady never kisses and tells."

"Who ever said you were a lady?" Hotch teased.

Emily grabbed the pillow again and whacked him harder. "You're such an ass.

"No I'm not." He laughed.

"Too bad no one else could see you like this then I would have some backup when you ACT LIKE AN ASS." She said louder.

Hotch looked at her for a long moment and then made a quick grab for her waist flipping them over so that he hovered above her. He reveled in her laughter before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Emily wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer deepening the kiss. Let it Be ended and Something by The Beatles started. Hotch gently broke off the kiss and looked down at Emily smiling.

"Every time I hear this song I think of you." He told her.

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
I don't wanna leave her now  
I know I believe and how  
Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover_

Hotch leaned down again to shower her face with small kisses. Emily began unbuttoning his shirt as he moved down to her neck. His hands found their way under her top to soft skin and he began massaging her sides up and down. Emily let out a little moan and her eyes slowly closed. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and Hotch helped her slide it off. Hotch carefully pulled her top over her head crushing skin to skin.

_Something in her style that shows me  
I don't wanna leave her now  
I know I believe and how  
You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

Hotch groaned as Emily rubbed against the bulge in his jeans. He kissed his way across her collarbone and nipped his way down the valley between her breasts and down to her stomach. She laughed at the ticklish feeling his five o' clock shadow caused and Hotch undid her jeans sliding her out of them and her panties. She smirked up at him and quickly undid his jeans and briefs and he kicked them off into a heap on the floor next to the couch. Hotch returned to her mouth and began kissing her at an urgent pace. She slid her hand down and touched him causing him to moan into her mouth.

"Hotch." She whispered seductively against his ear.

He smiled against her shoulder and slowly entered her. She let out a soft gasp and hooked her leg around his waist drawing him in further. Hotch started moving slowly inside her causing her to arch up into him. Hotch rubbed her tightened nipples witch his thumbs and kissed the top of each breast. His pace inside her became quicker as she moved her body along to the music and scratched her nails up and down his back. She playfully bit and kissed at the side of his throat and began sucking on his earlobe when she reached it. She could feel the shiver go down his spine and she smiled to herself. The muscles in his chest and stomach contracted underneath her hands.

"Emily." He ground out helplessly against her shoulder.

_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me  
I don't wanna leave her now  
I know I believe and how._

His pace became quicker and quicker inside of her. She bit at his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. He moved faster. His large hand cupped her breast as his other one reached down between them and touched her. She let out a loud moan and arched up into him. He moved faster, his entire world spinning around him. He finally came collapsing down on her. Her vision went into an explosion of color and then a stunning bright white. She could hear both of their hearts rapidly beating together. The song ended and they both lay there panting, gasping for breath. Hotch pulled down the blanket on the back of the couch and let it fall around them. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her securely as Blue Jay Way began playing. He placed a loving kiss on her temples and let sleep quickly take them over. He really did love Sunday afternoons.


End file.
